


Talking in Your Sleep

by Mouse9



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, community: troupe_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crashed landed and waiting for help, Hank and Jan have to stick it out in Minnesota and survive the night...if they don't kill each other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Your Sleep

The wreck of the plane was just 200 miles outside St. Paul in a clearing outside the forest area.  During the failure of the engine followed by the sharp decline straight towards the ground, Jan shrunk herself and jumped from the plane, carrying a shrunken Henry Pym as far from the disabled plane as she could before he was able to telepathically contact an ant to fly him towards the ground..

 

They now stood, full size, in front of the wreckage of the cargo plane, no indication of why or how the engines malfunctioned.   Everything was destroyed, the black box hidden in the mess of ripped metal.

 

“This never would’ve happened if you would have just given in and let me charter a jet up here instead of taking that stupid cargo plane,” Jan said, exasperatedly. 

 

On the other side of the wreckage, Dr. Henry Pym pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache.  “I didn’t expect it to fall out of the sky, Jan,” he grated out, trying his best not to snap. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what you didn’t expect, the cargo plane was a piece of crap.  I swear it was being held together by spit and gum.”

 

“Jan,” he snapped, and then sighed heavily, counting to five before speaking again.  “Let’s just see if we can find some of the supplies.  I’m sure someone will come looking for us when we don’t check in.”

 

“Fine.”  She spun on her heels and stalked the opposite direction, her head bent as she began searching the wreckage for anything salvable.

 

*****

 

Hours later, Hank returned to the spot they’d first parted at carrying the meager supplies he could find.  Jan was already sitting on a piece of metal in front of a fire, a blanket draped around her shoulders.  Beside her was a small pile of water bottles and what looked like packaged food. 

 

“It looks like you did better than I did,” he noted.  She glanced up from to fire, fixing him a look that clearly told him she hadn’t forgotten their argument from earlier.  Taking a deep breath, he approached the fire as she turned her attention away from him.  “Where did you find all of this?”

 

“Pilot’s storage locker,” she answered. 

 

“Any sight of the pilot?”

 

She shook her head, tugging the blanket closer around her shoulders.  “There’s a parachute missing.  It looks like he jumped after sabotaging the plane.”

 

He looked up startled at her statement.  “Sabotage?”

 

She glanced back up.  “No pilot, missing parachute, suddenly the engines shut off?  Yeah, I’m betting its sabotage.  And if Tony ever shows up I’m sure he’d agree.”

 

He bit back the grimace at the mention of Tony Stark and took another step closer to the fire, warming his hands.  “I’m glad you were able to build a fire.  It’s getting colder.”

 

“I’m not just a brainless debutante,” she snapped. 

 

“I never said you were, Jan.”  He sighed again.  “I don’t want to fight.”

 

“Then quit saying stupid things,” she retorted.  She gave an answering sigh, looking around.  “But you’re right.  It’s getting colder.  I’m not sure how we’re going to survive out in the open overnight.  October in Minnesota is not my favorite thing to do.”

 

He smiled, taking a seat on the same piece of metal.  She scooted over a bit to give him some room. 

 

“Well, we could have crashed in Winnipeg,” he stated. 

 

“Yes, but we’re supposed to have land in Winnipeg, so if we crashed, at least there would be someone waiting for us.  We could be in a lodge somewhere drinking hot chocolate in front of a roaring fireplace.”  She stopped looking thoughtful.  “Well, I could be in a lodge; knowing you, you’d probably be in a lab somewhere elbows deep in equations and machinery pieces.”

 

He nodded towards the fire.  “Well, we’ve got the fire.”

 

“Not quite roaring Hank.”

 

“Close your eyes and pretend,” he quipped. 

 

She smiled, sticking a hand out of the blanket and picking up an energy bar.  She handed it to him.  “Belgium chocolate?”

 

He took it, giving her a grin.  “I’m not sure if even I can pretend that well.” 

 

*****

 

The temperature dropped below freezing as the sun went down, making it feel even colder given that neither was dressed for prolonged exposure to the elements.  Even the fire wasn’t keeping them warm and the blanket they were now sharing wasn’t doing much to keep them warm either. 

 

“H-how much l-longer until sunrise?” Jan asked, her teeth chattering. 

 

Hank slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side, and tightening the blanket around them both.  “At least twelve hours.”  He answered.  “We’re going to have to find another way to keep warm if we’re going to survive tonight.”

 

“What do you p-propose?”  She asked.  “We’re o-open to the elements, there’s no c-cover.”

 

He glanced around at the wreckage.  “There’s cover plenty, if we think about it.”   

 

Moving from the warmth of the blanket, he stood up and moved a lighter piece of metal closer to the fire.  Picking up another piece, he positioned it so it was a small hutch, close enough to the fire to catch the warmth, but not close enough to catch on fire.  Ignoring her protests, he pulled the blanket from her and draped it over the metal hutch, using a sharp piece of metal to rip a small piece from the rest from the blanket.    Completing his construction, he finally looked at her. 

 

“Shrink.”

 

“What?”  She asked her arms wrapped around her frame.  “We’ll die.”

 

“We won’t.  The fire is far enough away that the heat will be caught in the enclave of metal here and warm the metal enough to keep us warm without catching fire.”

 

“Or one spark could catch the entire blanket on fire and burn us while we sleep,” she argued. 

 

“Would you rather freeze to death?”

 

With a huff, she suddenly disappeared.  He waited a moment, and then activated the partials in his body, shrinking himself down to the size of an ant.  He picked his way towards the now huge metal alcove warmed by the heat of the fire.  Jan was already in the hutch, the piece of blanket he’d cut now big enough to cover them both.

 

“It’s a little warmer in here,” she admitted her wings folded against her shoulder blades.  “Although, I’m now wearing less clothing.”

 

“It can’t be helped,” he told her, entering the hutch.  “That’s why I cut the piece of blanket out.  We’re still going to have to generate body heat.”

 

The sudden grin on her face took a downright mischievous tone.  “Why Dr. Pym, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

 

“Even with the warmth this hutch is catching from the fire, we’re still going to need to generate body heat.  Sometime during the night the fire will go out simply because there is no one there to keep it going and if there is not stored body heat, we will freeze.”

 

“Oh, of course, Hank,” she agreed, the mischievous tone carried over in her voice. 

 

He ignore it, busying himself with taking the blanket form her and shaking it out.  “This should be large enough for us to cocoon in,” he stated, laying the blanket on the ground, covering the grass and dirt.  He lifted the corner of the blanket and motioned towards her.  “After you.”

 

Giving him a look, she stepped past him, crawling into the blanket and scooting herself as close to the curve of the blanket as possible. She held her breath as he lay down beside her covering them both with the blanket and tucking it tightly underneath him.  She was almost impressed at how he managed to maneuver himself around to face her in the tight space almost completely managing to avoid touching her.  When he was finally still, she found herself facing his chest, her head at shoulder level.  She felt his chest expand then him softly exhale before his arm slid across her waist to pull her closer to him.

 

“Comfortable?” 

 

She could hear his voice rumble in his chest.  She bit her lip, trying not to move too much.  “As much as I’m going to get.”  She joked.  She was so close to him, her lips brushed against his collarbone when she spoke.  She heard the hitch in his breathing. 

 

“Try to get some sleep,” he advised, firmly closing his eyes.

 

_Right_ , she thought, trying to maneuver so she was a bit more comfortable before closing her eyes.  _Trying to sleep wrapped in a position I’ve only dream about.  Sure, piece of cake._

Eventually, the warmth of the area made her drowsy and before she took her fifth breath, she was asleep.

 

*****

 

In her dreams she was being crushed by something heavy, she tried to fight but it wouldn’t budge.  Her breath shallow as she panicked, her hands pressed tightly against the solid object, trying to push it away.  Vines sprouted from the shadowed object slithering out and sliding around her waist tightly pulling her towards the shadowed object.  She screamed, pushing harder trying everything she could to use her energy bolts but they wouldn’t work.  The shadows moved and breathed a name.

 

_Jan…._

 

She awoke with a gasp, the sensation suffocation still prevalent.  She panicked, pushing hard at the firm object in front of her.  The object grunted and the heavy pressure against her waist tightened. 

 

“Jan.” 

 

The whisper came again.  Her hands stopped pushing as her eyes adjusted to the dark.  The light from the fire was completely out and she could feel the freezing temperature trying to make its way into the blanketed cocoon they’d created.  Her hands were splayed against his chest.  His arm was wrapped tightly against her waist, his hand pressed tightly against the small of her back.  The feeling of suffocation she’d felt came from the leg he had thrown over her own legs, pulling her neatly and tightly within the juncture of his body.  Every part of her body was pressed against his in ways that he had never allowed waking.  Heat spiked in her belly, her hand sliding carefully across the material against his chest.  A soft moan escaped him and his hand tightened against her back, splaying out and sliding up her back.  She wanted to reach up, press her lips against his to see if he would awake and push her away or if wrapped in a dream where he was about to drop all barriers he would finally respond to her in a way that she’d only fantasized about when she was alone.   Instead, she tucked her head under his chin, pressing her cheek against his chest and curled further into him.  Just for tonight, under the pretense of staying together for warmth, she would finally get the comfort and touch that she craved from him during their waking moments.  A small smile curled across her lips as her eyes slid shut again, reveling in the warmth he provided.

 

“Jan!  Hank!” 

 

The voices woke her from her warm slumber.  The body against her moved slightly as the shouts were repeated.  She yawned, burrowing further into the warmth in front of her.  It was so toasty and comfortable where she was, she didn’t want to move.  A hand slid across her back before stopping suddenly.  The warm, soft body in front of her suddenly stiffened.  She opened her eyes, looking up at Hank’s blue ones that were looking down at her.

 

“Jan!  Answer me!  Hank!”

 

“Dr. Pym!”  Another familiar voice yelled out.  Blue eyes locked onto brown silently before he suddenly moved away from her. She let out a small screech at the sudden gust of frigid air that had hit once the blanket had been removed.  Hank was already standing and moving towards the exit of the hutch before she’d even sat up.  Once out, he grew to his regular size. 

 

“Over here!”  She heard his voice.  “Clint!”

 

Sighing heavily, she stood up hurrying towards the exit of the small metal hutch where she could grow to her normal size without wearing a piece of metal on her head.  She hurried away from their voices, willing her wings to warm up and work.  She flew towards the back of the wreckage before she allowed herself to grow to her normal size.  She let out a yelp.

 

“Jeez, it’s freezing!” 

 

Three heads turned her direction. 

 

“Jan!” Tony shouted, hurrying towards her with a blanket.  He dropped it over her shoulders and she grabbed the edges, pulling them closer. 

 

Next to Hank, Clint folded his arms over the chest of the heavy coat he was wearing.  “Please tell me you didn’t actually plan to fly to Winnipeg dressed like that?”

 

She scoffed at him, picking her way around sharp pieces of the wreckage.  “Funny.  No smart-aleck.  I shrunk down to keep warm last night and unfortunately my clothing doesn’t shrink.”  She glared in Hank’s direction.  “That’s something you need to work on.”

 

Tony eyed the two survivors curiously.  “Actually, you’re both wearing your costumes.  Trying to keep each other warm last night?” 

 

Jan rolled her eyes at his lascivious grin.  Hank ignored it. 

 

“We had to generate body heat in order to survive.  It was either that or finding two frozen corpses this morning.”

 

Jan pulled the blanket tighter around her, trying to ward off the hurt from his words.  Straightening her shoulders, she determinedly picked her way towards the quinjet in the distance. 

 

“Can we get out of here?” she snapped.  “Minnesota isn’t my idea of a fun trip.  Once we’re finished with this trip, I’m heading someplace tropical.”

 

Walking ahead, she missed the confused frown from Hank and the identical knowing smirks Tony and Clint were wearing.  Tony hurried towards her. 

 

“You know, I have a little place off the coast of Fiji that you’d love,” he said when he caught up with her. 

 

Behind them, Clint nudged Hank.  “What did you do now?”

 

“I honestly have no idea.”

 

Once everyone was in the jet, the door closed and Clint lifted off heading towards Winnipeg and radioing in to let everyone else know they’d been found.  Jan sat back in the seat, now dressed in a warm sweater, pants and boots; warm and comfortable.  She glanced towards Hank thoughtfully, the hurt abiding. 

 

It didn’t matter what he said to everyone else when they were awake, for that brief moment of time, she knew what he dreamt about, what his feelings were behind the walls.  And she was willing to be patient until he was able to drop them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, I love this couple...at least the newer versions of them. This satisfies one spot on the troupe_bingo card. (huddled for warmth)


End file.
